This invention relates to wooden corner joints and more particularly to curved joints of this type and to a method and apparatus for cutting both sides of the joint with a power router guided along a single template.
In the construction of wood frames for such applications as doors, picture frames, cabinetry, etc. the rail and stile members may be butted together or joined at a miter joint to form the corner of the frame. The miter joint is the generally preferred joint in many applications because it is more aesthetically appealing since it avoids viewing of the end grain. In either instance the joint may be further strengthened by a mortise and tenon construction, or a half lap or other strengthening arrangement, but the visual connection of the abutting facial surfaces remains substantially a straight line. From the aspect of an aesthetic or visual appeal these known corner joints are limiting and in instances where used on frames forming a portion of, or used in conjunction with, cabinetry having an artistic flare, they in many instances appear misplaced.